


Runway

by Djpainofwest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bottom Zayn Malik, CEO Liam Payne, M/M, Model Zayn Malik, Slow Burn, Smut, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne Angst, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne Fluff, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djpainofwest/pseuds/Djpainofwest
Summary: An AU in which Liam has a fashion company thats facing critical times and is really looking forward to the new campaign and is searching for a fresh face; who better than Zayn malik.Thats the start of a slow but sweet story...
Relationships: Ezra Miller/Jason Momoa, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_**stitches** _

_Song:take me to church - nicole cross_

**_"Please...i can't do this on my own..."_** he said while following her in the house , **_"you had to think about it at first when you did that to me."_** she reasoned while puting some clothes in her case and closed it and liam was watching her moves silently crying.

He didn't get it when she , her soon to be his wife , was living just because she just found out that she was pregnant!

Years ago liam saw this beautiful raven girl inconectly looking for her class , when he saw her he fell hard for her , after 3 years he asked her to marry him and she said yes and they were engaged for 2 months when she found out she was pregnant and at the time being liam was in a educational trip to france , he was studying fashion marketing and emilya was studying modeling , but when she found out the pregnancy she cried all day and that was when liam came in and found her crying in the bathroom and she told him , he was shocked to but he was happy about it , but apparently she wasn't...

Now they were at the entrance of the house watching eachother...

**_/3 years later\_ **

Liam's pov

I was in the living room watching the telly , it was a long day at work. we were trying our best to get to the top of the modeling business again and the thing was we were out of idea's , we were out of money,currently we were going through ceretic times,right at the edge, we either went straight up or down for once and good . so I needed a really good push,my thoughts were split apart with the annoying sound of doorbell,and i slightly jumped to the annoying sound of it.I shrugged a bit cause actually noone ,other than niall, visited my house.

I was opening the door when my phone buzzed in my pocket,i took it out and was checking it and touched the handle of the door....

_**"Em...milya?"** _

_**"Hi..."** _

She was soaked from rain,and had puffy red eyes that if you could see inside of someone by looking,man i would bet you that this wasn't a good sign...

**_"Can i...come in?!"_ **

**_"Sorry...sure"_ **

I moved a side and let her in.she went to living room and sat on the sofa,taking my position from before...

_**"Liam!?"** _

I drifted my attention to emilya while i was standing in front of her with a confused look and i only manged to say _**"yeah..."**_

_**"We need to talk-"** _

The door bell rang again i jumped slightly went to the front door opend it reaviling... _shawn?_

**_"_ ** **_Mr.payne_ ** **_,sorry for bothering you but i have big news for you....if you have a important-"_ **

**_"Is it about work?"_ **

**_"Yes,sir..."_ **

**_"Come in and go upstairs...into spare room wait for me,im going talk to my...visiter...then i can meet you up there.....and if you hear anything don't come out,ok?!"_ **

**_"Ok,_ ** **_mr.payne_ ** **_."_ **

With that he went up stairs and a few seconds later i heard a door closing and went to my position from before , and saw that Emilya's face was red...she was crying?

I cleared my throat to get her attention....

She looked at me and she mentioned me to sit on the coffe table with her hand....

**_"I'm here to talk about some serious stuff...and i know you have so many questions...and...I'm here to answer,but first you have to hear me out,ok?"_ **

I nodded my head and mentioned her to go on with my hand...

**_"Babe..." i_** flinched at that word a bit **_"the day I went out from this house...I was insecure i didn't know what to do or where to go , I went to the only place i have...the family house and I was welcomed very well...and...i told my family about...the....the thing....they were so happy about it...but the thing was...I wasn't happy at all...I remember crying all day and night..."_** and she sniffed and cleared her throat and went on _**"after some days I made the decision,to get this kid out of me.I told my parents about it I was at doctors before that day,everything was ready....but my mom didn't gave her aporovel and was against the surgery but my dad was cool about it....my mom said**_ _'_ _I'm gonna help you_ _honey_ _.you_ _don't have to do that I'm going to be here at every step...'_ ** _turns out that...god needed her so...."_**

**_"I'm so sorry to hear that...."_** that was...shocking?!

Her mother , janiece , she was a lovely lady.

_**"I can't do it without her, i wasnt ready and i still am not. My mom took care of alot of the seriouse responsibilties so i wasnt going through that but now..now tha...tha..."**_ She sobbed losing the control over her heavy tears for a good two or three minuets. I put my hand on her shoulder unconsciously. 

_**" i cant...im so sorry...but i cant do this any more i... Never asked for this...Li im way to broken and lost myself to raise a kid...you know me...i cant..."** _

I didnt know how to feel. The fact that she had called me with that pet name showed she was completly lost.

But couldnt understand why she came here, shaken like this.

_**"Um...im not sure im getting you!? What is it you're trying to say..."** _

Her eyes took a sad glow. Oh boy this could not be good.

_**"Li...I...ive been hearing things about you...good things mostly...i think....i dont know how to put this...so im just gonna say it..."** _

Things were not going well. If she was going to throw everything on me and run...thats really the last straw for me.

_**"Li...you can give that kid a way better life than i would my hole life....i cant. You know that. You know i never wanted him. From the begening and now he dosen't feel like my own. You take him...you've always wanted this. Take him.....if not im going to have to give him...."** _

_**"SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMTHING LIKE THAT!? He's your son, our son. Dont you dare and even think that id let anything like that happen . get the hell out of my house. Call me tomorrow. Im going to get my son from you"** _

I had lost it. She had stepped throught the line. How did I ever loved this person.

_**"Now, GET UP. Leave "** _

I made sure to let her hear the disappointment in my voice.

I knew she had planned this, I was sure she knew exactly what to say to get me to do what she wanted, after all she knew me really well but I couldn't let that kid be so missyreated for no reason.

I stayed in my spot while she shuffled in her seat and got up , _**"I'm happy that your gonna do this..."**_ she opend her arms -in a hugging way- i moved a step back , she seemed , _disappointed?!_

I stayed in my spot until i heard the front door slam shut.

_**"Mr.p?!you ok?"** _

A soft voice made me realize that i forgot my assistant that was named **shawn.**

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his big and thick black square shapped glasses mostly coviring his face , the thing was that his hair was no longer there he was shaved like a soldier.

_**"Sorry,** _ _**mr.mendes** _ _**that you had to hear me scream."** _

_**"I thought we were settled on shawn?"** _

_**"Enough with the chating shawn."** _


	2. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which Liam has a fashion company thats facing critical times and is really looking forward to the new campaign and is searching for a fresh face; who better than Zayn malik.  
> Thats the start of a slow but sweet story...

_Chapter song : Elliot yamin - wait for you_

_"I'm here bro!" "jasonnnnn!"_ he was never that happy to see jason . it was the end of a tiring bitch ass day zayn taught...

He collected his stuff and with saying bye to his , so-called , boss he went out and the air had a chill that made him shiver slightly. He started walking down the street _"i need to save money to buy a car..."_ he thought out loud shivering at the end of the sentence . he went inside of a supermarket , it was quite big . _"welcome , can i help you with anything sir?!"_ this blonde girl who was slightly shorter than zayn with a piercing in her dimple asked zayn , _"actually I want a cookie-dough flavourd ice cream..."_ she nodded slowly and led zayn to the back shelfs and mentioned zayn to look at the ice creams .

_"Your total is...20 dollars."_ the cashier girl said zayn went throw his pocket and found just 30 dollars , he handed the 20 dollars and took the things and said thank you and went out shivering again when the cold weather hit his face , _"londen..."_ zayn mumbled under his breath .

................

He opend the door as quietly as possible in case waliyha , his little sister , was asleep . zayn placed the things he bought quitly to where they belonged. He walked to his sisters room to check on her , maybe wish her a goodnight like always . 

Zayn couldn't move . zayn was stuck at the doorway of the slightly pink room , there was a man standing in the middle of the room buckling his belt , and with a unbuttoned shirt he was buttoning it very quikly and waliyha was resting in her bed...naked?!

The , pig , threw some money at her and it was obvious that she was feeling guilty

_"Oh!is that your boyfriend now?!"_ man said with a smug smile and walked to the door as he bomped to zayn and he felt a sharp pain there , but he couldn't react.

Waliyha got to sitting position and when she saw him her eyes widened and she covered her naked body more.

Zayn couldnt form words as if his brain had gone numb. He could feel the burning of tears in his eyes. It was kind of like The lump in his throat was blocking the words coming out.

_"How could yo_ _u do this?"_ He barely could hear his own voice through all those tears that were slipping down his face. He kept saying it over and over again under his breath. That was all he could take out of his mouth for now.

_" zayn, i swear its not what you think, i swear."_

_"Believe me it...its not that...he is my boy-boyfriend"_

_"Its not that i swear"_

Waliyha stuttered a mix of these, zayn couldnt take it any more.

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"_ zayn minerly shiverred from his own out burst. He wasnt angry, sure part of what he felt was anger but mainly he was disopointed and memerized. He couldnt believe his baby sister would do something like this. She was broken too he could see it, he felt all his feelings sliped away, he couldnt hold them back any more. The bitter wod sliped from his lips like they dissobaied him.

_"How? Why? WHY? What made you do somthing like this? I tare myself apart and work my ass_ _o_ _f_ _f....i do three shifts of all kinds of fucked up jobs so...so you don go through stuff like this_ _i_ dont _sleep at night and go to that fucked up bar running aroun and going through hell just to have 30 dollers throne at my face, i go to that bakey after 5 hours of sleep to mop the flors and so much more just so you have a better life_ _._ _...I_ _give up the things I love so you can have your needs, clothes shoes....I keep all that to myself so you dont feel_ _bad....and this is...this is how you repay me??? By doing the one thing Im taring myself up so you dont even have to think about it....and you go_ _behind my back and....TELL ME PLEASE! Tell me what wasnt enough for you? What? What did I do wrong? Im sorry if it wasnt enough but please tell me what....WHAT?"_

_"ENOUGH! Zayn please! I...you werent supose to find out....im....do you know the things I go through?! I have to ware the same outfit every two days.... My shoes are all fake and not to mention i have to walk to school, do you have any idea how humaliated i am??? With this...i earn twice the mony you earn in two weeks in only a night....it hurts and guilts me but...but..."_

_"BUT? BUTT? You say but? Like there cant be any buts this thing you're doing...i thaught you'll denay it....or apolgies...but you just.....FUCK....Im so sorry ive let you become this person....so sorry....i shouldve been better....how...how didnt I notice? I hate my...."_

Zayn couldnt believe . His little sister had turned to some one he couldnt tell, he felt extreamly embaressed. He felt like He had let his parents down. And he felt sick with himself everything was spinning. He hadnt even realised he was crying.

_"Im not mad, well, Im just super disspointed. I cant even look at you....im so embaressed by myself...How could I've been so careless...i will leave, since i was not enough to meet your needs, I'll leave you to make your life the way you perfere."_

When he steped out of the house his cheeks were soaked with all the tears he had cried , and when the cold air touched his face it made him shiever.

He didn't know what to do , where to go , he let the wind take him wherever it wanted him to be .

He took a turn and had to cross street . he did it , but a car crashed him. He barely fell over because the car was so slow.

The driver came out of the car he had his phone pressed to his ear _".......chocolate , cookie-dough , vanilla and some doritos and stuff...i NEED them shawn . shawn?!"_

_"Sir , are you- . wow youre so gorgeous!"_

_"_ _I know that , but thank you."harry said in response..._

_"Harry i call you later_ _buddy._ _bye_ _"_ he hang up before hearing any response.

_"Im ok."_

He reached to take the boy's hand to help him get to his feet , he wiggled a bit but found balance.

_"I'm so sorry....are you fine? Do you feel any pain? God im so sorry my friend...we were on the...wait you dont need it know that....do you want me to take you to a hospital?"_

_"I-uh...."_

_"What im_ _doing._ _sorry_ _im shawn ."_

He stuck out his hand for zayn to shake who took it , with a forced smile.

_"Zayn. And no im fine...i guess...its just few scratches here and there"_

_"Zayn....gorgeous name_ , _like your face. Glad your owky...i cant go to jail you know!"_

Zayn couldnt help but laugh a little at his remark.

_"Do you flirt with every one you hit this openly?"_

The guy looked like he was thinking a little bit , zayn arched an eyebrow at him and placed his hand , which the guy let go seconds before , on his shoulder , _"you there buddy?!"_ shawn came back to life and smiled at him nodding his head as if agreement to something , _"can i offer you a coffe at somewhere? Like i just hit you with my car i cant leave you....plus you look like you can use a late night talk"_

zayn was frowning a little , _"my treat."_ guy said sincerely. Zayn was hesitint at first but he didn't had a place to go or think about right now so he agreed and went to sit at the passenger side of the car , the guy started driving , a soft music from the speaker was filling the slightly awkward silence a lot easier to coop with.

_"I can kidnap you, you know?"_

_"Your too neatly dressed for that, and i checked before you made it inside, you dont have any guns or knives in the cupboard"_

_"What if they were in my jaket?"_

_"Nope, checked when you were helping me to get off the floor!"_

_"So...you're not only pretty but also quiet smart?!!"_

_"Yea....i could steal your stuff you know!?"_

_"Pleas dont!"_

They didnt talk for the rest of the drive.

When they arived and He parked the car and cut the engine and mentioned for zayn to get down.

He went inside a cute café, the sign above it read " ** _blueberry"_** which zayn taught was pretty cute.

They got their drinks and sat at the tiny tabel by the window.

_"Look i dont want this be lil out of the blue but you're very pretty, and..."_

_"Let me stop you there, i dont date strangers after only one coffee...."_

_"NOOO, thats not it...thats not it at all"_

Shawn was a deep shade of red, almost crimsone.

_" oh sorry, but...you..were...flirting I thaught,..."_

Now shawn and zayn had something in common. They both were silent for 3 minuets.

Shawn cleared his throat.

" _I...was going to say...I have a job offer that might intrest you...and you dont have to answer it right away"_

_"....um...wait...what??"_

_" i work for a fashion agency...i want to ask you if youd have any intrest in being our lead model?"_

Zayn was stratled. He couldn't believe it, this couldn't be.


	3. everlong

_**Chapter song : leprous-alleviate** _

_Zayn's pov_

**_"_ ** **_i want to ask you if you have any intrest in being our lead model?"_ **

The last few words shawn told him is playing in his mind for an hour now. After their talk and coffee shawn insisted on zayn sleeping at his place because he sliped it out of his mouth while talking (more like rambling) that he doesn't have any place to stay the night.

Shawn being the sweet heart, he is , offered him his house and his guest room but zayn didn't accept it so he suggested in sleeping a cheap motel , but shawn insisted he drops him of at the hotel that happened to be on his way home , if he accepts the offer or not he is now agency's guest. 

Zayn was getting the hang of why shawn was beeing super nice, after all no ones kind to you for no reason unless they need you to do something for them in return.

He is hear after 2 hours , laying on the king sized bed in the middle of the slightly big suit , trying to talk his brain to sleep but his brain being it's normal self , is thinking about the job shawn offered to him 2 hours ago.

There is a thing if he accepts the offer , he can have his dreams come true with just being himself. A lot of good things would happen he knows that, but to what cost? He knows all about the sacrefices modeling demands and sleepless hours isn't the worst of them. He has to peresent himself open lile a doll, displaying his body persenting himself as an icone of seduction and forgeting his privicy, sacreficing it.

But he feels like he can have some rules, tell the agency that he wouldnt work under, aparent sercemstanses. 

But then again they say you shouldn't kick the chance that came to your feet. He feels that deep inside his not really upset about being the center of attention it's just he doesnt want to only be valued becaus of his looks and outer beauty. He believes what makes people, himself counted, valueble is what they're capable of doing with whats in their heads and beliefs but most of the time that doesn't give you a living.

He falls asleep thinking it all through out.

**_...morning..._ **

A knock on his door makes him jump slightly in his place where he sat an hour before, trying to make his hair with the gel in the bathroom he found while taking a shower.

He moves to open the door to reveal a , ripped tight black jeans and a white gucci printed shirt and thick black glassed shawn , smiling sheepishly at him waving at him.

_"hi!"_ , he says after a while waving to zayn's face.

_"Hey...?"_ zayn furrow's his black eyebrows to just have shawn go off _"brought breakfast!"_ there is slight nervousness in his voice...

_"Soooooo....?!"_

_"So what?!"_

_"What is your answer....?!"_ he is a bit blushed at this moment zayn notes to himself.

_"It's...I thinked about all night and..."_

_"And...?!"_

_"I think...I'm gonna...say....yes!"_ he says with finality in his thick Bradford accent , to have a squking shawn juming to hug him.

Shawn pulls out when he realize what he did , _"sorry-"_

He is cuted off with zayn waving him off with a slight grin on his face , shawn is completely red , as red in tomato. _**"**_ _Its just- just that you have no idea how life saving this is for...for..the company"._

He gives zayn a thankfull smile _._

_"Besides i really look up to working with you!"_


End file.
